Tough Love
by RitaaMeow7
Summary: Rikuo Nura is now a human and his demon form has taken his own body. The demon now goes by the name of Nurarihyon. He is at age to be wed and must take a princess as a bride. will he fall for one? or just be irritated? OC


Rikuo Nura is now 18 years old, he is the third master of the Nura demon clan. One night he did not switch into his demon form and he had no idea why, but when he arrived back home he soon realised that he is not one with the demon form. There in front if him was the demon, sitting on the cold wooden floor, he looked up to see Rikuo and smiled at him. "How can this be?" he asked the demon, "Rikuo, remember the man we met last night, well when he came running to us he yelled out 'be separate', after that he pushed you to the floor and I felt a strange sort of magic flowing through us and then everything went black, next thing I know is that I am walking towards our house during daylight". Rikuo gazed down at the unnamed demon and he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he smiled, "I can be an ordinary human now, I can live my life as I wanted to", The demon smiled up at him and got the thought that Rikuo has always wanted this. "You need a name you know" he asked the unnamed demon, "I think I will go with Nurarihyon as a tribute to your grandfather", Rikuo eyes showed some sadness but he had a smile on his face.

"What!" I yelled at my father, he was not going to do this to me, I can not believe it!. "You are going to go to the Nura demon clan's house and you are going to meet Nurarihyon as he is now looking for a wife, did you hear me now?", "I heard you there first time old man!" I screamed at him, no way was I going to meet this guy, "Sweetheart this is a really big opportunity, look he sent an invitation and there will be nine other girls there so you wont be alone", "an invitation?", my father nodded to me, "yes an invitation and you know it will be very rude if you will not attend, and plus he is a gentlemen and one of the strongest demons out there!" my father gave me a huge smile. "Fine, I will go" I hate Nurarihyon already. "Darling come over here" I heard my mother call for me in the kitchen, "yes mother?, she looked out the kitchen door and closed it and then got closer to me, "honey I know you want to marry for love, so when you get there you must become this guys worst nightmare" I was shocked, my mother always told me to act like a proper young lady and now she is asking me to be something she did not raise me to be, "mother wouldn't I give a bad name to myself and the family name?" my mother gave me a small laugh, "do not be silly, you already have a name for yourself as a hot headed kid, and plus your nine older brothers are as bad as you" this was true, oh how I love my mother.

"Did you pack some spare undies?", "mum!" I whined at her, she was embarrassing me in front of my older brothers, "just making sure honey", I walked out of the old house, although it was a really big house, to be honest and it was very beautiful. In front of me were five giant armoured men who were ready to assist me through my journey and protect me if there was any trouble. I turned back to see my mother and father and nine brothers all there lined up to say goodbye, first I hugged each of my older brothers who all laughed at me and joked around, I approached my parents and smiled at them, "Goodbye sweetie and remember your manners when you are around him" my father told me and I rolled my eyes at him but I hugged the old man, then I faced my mother, "remember what I have said to you" she gave me a cheeky smile and I laughed but my father gave both of us a glare. While I was walking I waved at my family, I wont be gone for too long, hopefully.

The whole town seemed to know what I was up to, I bet my father had something to do with this. "Good luck princess", "be careful while travelling Miss Hiroshi", "Best of luck princess Hiroshi!", this is what I heard form most of the people that live around here, we all live in a spirit village up in the mountains, there were a descent amount of demons here, my mother was a spirit and my father was a demon, I was fortunate to just be a spirit that looked like a normal human girl. Me and my bodyguards exited the village and started to walk by a single path that would lead us out of the mountains, I was getting tired already, I am not used to walking long distances. "I am hungry" I said out loud and one of the bodyguards quickly handed me a loaf of bread, "here you go princess", I sighed, "please just call me Mitsuko" he bowed and I took the bread out of his arms.

Three days of travelling and my feet are killing me, luckily the bodyguards did not hesitate to let me have a piggyback ride once in a while. We mad it though, that was good right, well actually not. I made it on the date all the princesses of the clans that were invited were to arrive at, why couldn't I be late and be like expelled or something close to that. The place looked old but it was indeed pretty. It seems that all the other nine princesses arrived here early, this Nurarihyon is going to meet us at three but it was only about, um, by the looks of the sky it was about two. It also seems the the girls have brought their personal guards and surprisingly it was less, like two or five, well I have five so I should not be thinking this. I took a good look at all the girls, they were all gorgeous, much prettier then I was, it was true though, these girls looked like they were literally made by the hands of god, that is good though, it lowers the chance of Nurarihyon choosing me to be his bride, everything is going according to plans, now all I have to do is push his button and he will have to kick me out from here.

We all stood in the yard for a good thirty minutes until finally this guy appears, he looks weird but I have to contain my laughter, what is up with the hair but to be honest he is very handsome, I would go for someone like him but I know for sure it is not going to be him. All us princesses lined up and he would walk and stop and stare at each girl and then proceed to the next. I was number seven and he was at the fourth girl, she was shaking, again I wanted to laugh but I did not want to embarrass my self, for now. Sweet pineapples how long does this guy take to observe a girl! I am hungry, I want some chicken, yep I surely do want some chicken right now. He was now up to the fifth girl, well it was about time, I could have eaten some chicken dammit, he proceeded to the girl next to me. He took his time with this, hurry up lover boy, I am now hungry, I need to pee, my feet hurt and I do not think I can hold in my laughter any more. It was about time he stood in front of me and I did not bother to give him a smile, but I did stare at him, he was indeed handsome but then my eyes travelled to his hair and controlled my self not to giggle, I kinda like it, it looks cool. Can he go away now, he does not have to spend like ten minutes looking at me, well he did with every other girl but couldn't he just shorten mine.

He finally walked off and I had the sudden urge to get unto the floor and praise the lord but that would mean embarrassing my self, maybe I will do it later. He finally went through every princesses and I was about to hit the floor and praise the lord but this crow thing took all of us into a room and made us sit down, "the master will be taking each girl individually for a short interview", all the girls started talking and one of them just fainted. One by one a girl would be taken in and they would come out looking like they were under the sun for eight hours, they were red and sweating, and I swear that girl that fainted before fainted again. One of the princesses came out of the interview and sat next to me, I looked at her, "you okay?" I asked her, she looked at me, "it was the most scariest interview I have ever had!" she told me, I laughed at her and she laughed too, "my name is Yuki Sakamoto" and she held out her hand, I took it and smiled, "I am Mitsuko Hiroshi" she gave me a sweet smile, she was absolutely pretty, she had long red hair and bright orange eyes, unlike me I seemed like a plain looking girl, with just long brown hair and brown eyes, I sighed and patiently waited my turn.

"Mitsuko Hiroshi" said the crow, I stood up and started to walk out, it was about time, I was the last girl to get there, maybe he likes me the least, that would be great news. "Good luck!" I heard Yuki yell from behind, well I do not really need the good luck, more like bad luck, wait, maybe it is good luck so then he does not like me, or do I need bad luck for that? Great now my heard hurts, my feet hurt, I want chicken and I need to pee, what else is going to be added unto the list. There was a closed wooden door and the crow told me to proceed on into the door, so then I did, I opened it slowly and there he was, Nurarihyon was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down in front of him and once again like the first time we met, I gave him no smile but he did smile at me. "So you are Mitsuko Hiroshi?", well duh, I nodded to tell him that of course it was my name, "how old are you?", "17" I said bluntly and he nodded, "what are your interests?" oh boy, "well, I like many things", "such as?", do I have to explain, "such as, reading, writing, animals, drawing, cooking, being outside and the colour purple, I like rain and I also like learning new things, I also like chicken a lot, oh and children", he gave me a smile, "you like children? I have not heard any of the other girls say that", he likes children? Well he better not ask any questions about it, "do you plan on having children?" stupid me for saying I like children, "yes", "that is good, I would want some children also", I want to leave, "what are you trying to say here?", he gave me a devilish smile, "I am saying that I would love to have kids and you were the only girl that has said that you would want children, tell me how many would you want?" can I punch him? Please?. I did not answer his last question, "I assume that you would want ten, for your mother had ten, I actually do not mind having ten children" I smiled at him and he smiled back, "ten kids seems too much, it would not be so much fun having to take care of so many children now would it, you would not have enough time with your wife to, lets just say, have some privacy" this is actually fun, "I guess you are right, now tell me how much time you will spend having privacy with me if I were your husband?" ok that was too far, time to end it, "I did not say that I would be doing anything like that, I was just stating something" he had a annoyed expression on his face, good. I stood up, "I am really hungry so I will be leaving now, it is not like this interview is important, or interesting in any way", that should make him angry, I feel good now.

I started running to the toilet and let me tell you now, it was the best pee I have ever had. I then went back to main room we were all supposed to be held in, and then my eyes laid on the something across the room, chicken. I ran up the table and took a chicken leg and I ate it like no one was looking and I assure you that many were looking. I had another five, I think, I lost count.

Now for the best part of the day besides eating, it is time to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, I smiled to myself before I fell asleep and had a dream about embarrassing myself.

**This is from Grandchild of Nurarihyon, I just recently watched this Anime and it is the best!**

**I hope you guys liked this, and I would enjoy reviews, no matter what I will continue this story and piss the hell out of the now called Nurarihyon! Mwahahaha (:**

**Nurarihyon: -_-**

**Mitsuko: Ass.**

**Nurarihyon: What was that!**

**Mitsuko: oh nothing **

**Nurarihyon: I heard you insult me!**

**Mitsuko: shut up you love me!**

**Nurarihyon: :3 how would you know? ;)**

**Mitsuko: -_-' *throws Chicken at Nurarihyon and runs***


End file.
